Luka
by Kenzeira
Summary: Sai dan Yuuma erat kaitannya dengan luka. Psychological. Dark Romance. AU. [Untuk Yuumasutra IV: #Yuumafantasia]
**Peringatan** : BL/Shounen-ai; fast-paced; abstract; character death; dark romance; alternate universe. I've warned you.

 **Disklaimer** : Assassination Classroom milik **Yuusei Matsui**. Naruto milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

 **LUKA**

—didedikasikan untuk event Yuumasutra IV: #Yuumafantasia—

 **Story by Kenzeira**

.

[ _Sai dan Yuuma erat kaitannya dengan luka_ ]

.

* * *

"Kau tentu tahu, pelukis potret sudah tidak banyak digemari."

Isogai Yuuma terbaring. Telapak tangan menyangga dagu, mata menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit—langit-langit yang tampak begitu jauh dan kabur. Kedua kakinya dilipat sedemikian artistik guna menghalangi alat vitalnya. Yuuma terbaring—telanjang. Seorang lelaki berkulit sepucat purnama tengah melukisnya.

"Jangan banyak bicara," katanya.

Yuuma tidak bicara lagi. Ia sudah pernah mengungkit hal serupa; betapa sia-sia apa yang dikerjakan lelaki itu. Melukis sepanjang hari tanpa menghasilkan apa-apa selain kehampaan. Sekian lukisan wajah asing berserak di dalam kamar pribadinya. Shimura Sai tidak mencoba membereskan, tidak pula terlintas dalam benaknya untuk melenyapkan segenap kekosongan-kekosongan itu.

 _Tahukah kau apa perbedaan paling krusial pada apa yang kau lihat dan apa yang kau lukis?_ _ **Mata mereka**_ _. Kau membuat mata mereka hampa. Kau membuat mereka menjadi dirimu, Sai._

Tempo hari, Yuuma mengatakan hal demikian. Reaksi Sai tak pernah terbayang olehnya; lelaki itu mengamuk hebat, beberapa kanvas kosong dirusak, cat minyak berceceran di lantai. Dan Yuuma harus menahan rasa sakit atas apa yang dilakukan Sai padanya.

 _Kau tidak mengerti. Kau tidak pernah mau mengerti lukaku, Yuuma_. Begitu bisiknya di sela isak, jari-jemari kurus itu membelai ujung bibir Yuuma yang memar, menyesal telah berbuat kasar. _Berhentilah memberitahuku tentang ini dan itu. Aku mencintaimu. Kau cukup jadi dirimu_.

 _Kau hanya berpikir kau mencintaiku, Sai. Kau ingin aku menjadi boneka—yang kau sebut-sebut sebagai aku apa adanya. Kau semestinya tahu, aku tidak pernah menjadi diriku sendiri sejak kau membagi lukamu._

Pada malam yang panjang itu, gerimis mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela sementara isak si lelaki pucat semakin keras—semakin kencang hingga membuat Yuuma yakin dia sudah kehilangan kewarasannya.

Tak hanya sekali, Yuuma jadi sering berpikir untuk meninggalkan Sai dan kegilaan yang ada pada dirinya. Ia berpikir barangkali alangkah lebih baik apabila mereka memulai hidup baru; kehidupan di mana keduanya melangkah di jalan yang berlawanan, tanpa perlu ada penyesalan dan airmata—dan tangan yang saling menggenggam. Ia bebas. Sai bebas.

Lalu apa yang mampu didapat setelah semua itu?

Yuuma entah bagaimana bisa merasa menjadi manusia egois. Ia mungkin bebas, bisa melakukan apapun yang dikehendaki, tak perlu lagi menjadi model telanjang untuk setiap lukisan Sai—dan yang lebih penting dari semua itu ialah; tak ada lagi luka. Tapi Sai tentu merasa sebaliknya. Lelaki rapuh itu akan semakin terpenjara oleh luka masa lalunya sendiri.

Yuuma tidak punya pilihan. Ia memutuskan untuk tenggelam sekali lagi. Berpikir bahwa mungkin suatu hari Sai akan melupakan segalanya dan berubah menjadi pribadi baru yang menyenangkan, yang mampu membahagiakan hatinya. Meski kemungkinan semacam itu mustahil terjadi.

Siapa yang tidak terluka melihat kekasih hatimu menggelepar mati di hadapanmu—dengan mata menyala dan mulut berbusa?

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin mati."

Sai mengucapkannya, _lagi_. Kalimat yang seakan menjadi mantra; nyaris selalu dirapalkan tatkala lelaki itu menyelesaikan karyanya. Yuuma bangkit terduduk. Ia meraih selimut putih polos tanpa motif untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ia kemudian memandang Sai; memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Sai terpekur menatap hasil lukisannya, dirabanya lukisan itu seakan tengah menyentuh kekasih hati. Matanya tidak mati. Mata Sai bergelora serupa lelaki yang tengah berada di puncak nafsu, nafsu menggagahi.

"Kau begitu cantik. Inosen. Aku terpedaya."

Yuuma memalingkan wajah. Kedua pipi memerah bukan karena rona, melainkan luka. Sai berbicara pada dirinya sendiri di dalam lukisan itu.

"Sudah sepantasnya kau aku miliki. Kita; dalam ruang kehampaan ini, kita; dalam rasa cinta yang nyata tanpa perlu terlalu banyak kata." Sai merengkuh angin. Mata lelaki itu terpejam seolah benar-benar tengah memeluk seseorang. "Sudah banyak penyair di luar sana," bisiknya. "Aku tidak perlu merangkai kata-kata hingga membusa demi untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin mati. Aku ingin mati atas namamu."

 _Aku ingin mati atas namamu_. Yuuma pernah mendengar kalimat itu dalam kaset yang tak sengaja ditemukannya di kolong ranjang. Kalimat yang berputar berulang-ulang dengan nada dan suara yang dalam namun tegas. Kalimat manis yang memaksa.

"Dia sudah mati."

Konsentrasi Sai berhamburan. Sepasang mata gelap lelaki itu memandang Yuuma nanar. Yuuma balas memandang Sai, dengan segenap keraguan. Lagi, bibirnya berkata.

"Dia sudah lama mati. Jadi abu. Abu yang kau semai di ranjang persanggamaan kita malam itu. Dia mati dan menyaksikanmu bergumul denganku. Dia mati dan _tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa_. Penyair itu sudah—"

"Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk tidak banyak bicara."

Yuuma mencengkeram selimut. Kepalanya menunduk.

"Dia hidup dan dia ada di sini," ujar Sai seraya menunjuk dada. "Dia ada padaku."

"Kau …" Yuuma tercekat, ia tak mampu melanjutkan. Hanya ada suara samar yang terus menggema dalam kepala; menghentak-hentak ingin diucapkan.

 _Kau gila_.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Aku ingin mati atas namamu._

Yuuma mendengar suara Sai tertawa, tawa yang begitu jernih dan menyenangkan. Tawa itu berkali-kali terputar akibat kasetnya rusak. Kembali lagi ke awal, lalu tiba-tiba ada di pertengahan percakapan, kemudian hampir di akhir. Selalu begitu tiap kali ia mencoba mendengarkan.

 _Sasuke, demi Tuhan, kau benar-benar pandai menggoda!_

Sasuke.

Yuuma membayangkan wajah lelaki yang terlukis sempurna di ruang tamu. Wajah serius seorang penyair. Segala kata-kata puitis sudah berserakan dalam wajah sempurnanya, wajah itu menggambarkan profesinya tanpa perlu ada keterangan di bawah lukisan; Sang Penyair Muda, Uchiha Sasuke; semacam itu.

Sasuke tertawa. Yuuma merasa dadanya sesak. Ia seperti ditertawakan.

 _ **Ditertawakan atas apa yang menimpa dirinya**_. Yuuma memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia bergetar hebat. Seseorang di masa lampau pernah menertawainya. Suara tawa itu sungguh menggelegar dan menyayat hati. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan namun suara menyebalkan itu entah mengapa kembali memenuhi kepalanya.

'Aku bahkan belum menyentuhmu dan kau sudah seperti ini. Teringat permainan minggu lalu, huh, Yuuma-kun?'

Senyum licik itu, mata violet yang menyala-nyala itu. Yuuma mengerang karena Sasuke belum berhenti tertawa. _Macet_. Ia memutuskan untuk mematikan kaset yang tengah diputarnya. Suara tawa Sasuke mengingatkannya pada suara seseorang, seseorang yang membuatnya begini. Yuuma menelan ludah.

Sai punya luka. Yuuma juga. Keduanya memiliki masa lalu. Keduanya memiliki ruang waktu yang ingin dihanguskan segera, meski pada akhirnya tetap tidak bisa.

Yuuma memainkan kembali kaset itu—rekaman suara itu. Sai sudah tidur, tidur lelap setelah Yuuma menaruh dua pil obat tidur ke dalam susu yang diminum Sai. Lelaki itu tidak akan bangun sebelum pukul sepuluh pagi. Dan sekarang waktu masih menunjuk ke angka dua.

 _Dia tidak lebih baik darimu, Sai._

Suara Sasuke. Pertengahan percakapan.

 _Jangan sebut namanya. Aku tidak mau dengar._

Yuuma membayangkan Sai tengah merajuk.

 _Kau cemburu?_

Yuuma membayangkan Sai tersipu.

Suara-suara redam. Terdengar tidak beraturan sebelum akhirnya kembali normal. Yuuma tidak bisa tidak merasa terkejut.

 _Kau begitu cantik. Inosen. Aku terpedaya_.

Kaset tersendat.

 _… aku ingin mati. Aku ingin mati atas namamu_.

Jeda panjang.

 _Semua orang barangkali hanya tahu bahwa akulah yang mati. Mereka tidak pernah tahu aku mati atas namamu. Namaku akan tertera dalam guci bersama abu di dalamnya. Tapi sesungguhnya—_

Tersendat lagi.

 _Kaulah yang mati, Sai. Hatimu_.

Sai tertawa.

Kening Yuuma mengerut. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sai tertawa. Kalimat Sasuke begitu menyeramkan, tidak ada yang lucu. Tapi Sai tertawa seolah semuanya hanyalah gurauan. Yuuma baru kali ini mendengarkan percakapan di bagian ini. Ia tanpa sadar menunggu jawaban Sai.

 _Aku sangat menantikannya_.

Apa?

Sasuke tertawa. Suara tawa di bagian yang sama ketika kaset tersendat macet. Tawa Sasuke terus menggema. Tidak berhenti. Yuuma menghentikannya.

 _Sasuke sudah mati_ , ia menekankan dalam hati.

 _Tapi aku merasa dia hidup dan menghantuiku—menghantui Sai, dan membuat segalanya kacau. Membuat segalanya tidak benar_.

Yuuma merasa dihantui oleh kata-kata menyeramkan Sasuke.

 _Sasuke hidup. Sai-lah yang mati_.

Yuuma memandang Sai. Lelaki itu begitu lelap. Bulu matanya bagus, hitam lebat. Ia menyentuh pipi Sai, merasakan kelembutannya.

Mereka hidup di zaman modern. Sai tidak mungkin dirasuki Sasuke yang sudah mati.

"Hey, Sai … bukankah kau sendiri yang menaruh racun di dalam minuman Sasuke? Bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin membuktikan kata-katanya? Lalu mengapa kau terlihat seolah kaulah yang paling terluka?"

Yuuma mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dalam ciuman singkat.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seolah kau adalah Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan itu tak pernah memiliki jawaban. Yuuma tertawa miris.

 _Lalu kenapa aku bersikap seolah aku adalah dirimu?_

Sasuke dan Sai tidak pernah saling mencintai, itulah yang diyakini Yuuma selama ini. Sebab, yang Sai cintai adalah dirinya—diam-diam. Dan dari kalimat Sasuke yang sembarangan itu, Sai ingin membuktikannya. Dan Sai membuktikannya atas dorongan darinya, dari Yuuma. Yuuma ingin tak ada lagi rahasia yang terjalin antara ia dan Sai. Yang lebih krusial dari semua itu ialah; ia ingin melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman pria bermata violet.

Yuuma ingin bebas. Sai pun merasa demikian. Keduanya ingin membebaskan diri. Keduanya ingin bersama tanpa perlu bersembunyi.

Hingga akhinya Sasuke meminum racun itu, menenggaknya hingga tandas.

Tapi Sai-lah yang mati.

Sai berpikir dia adalah Sasuke. Dan Yuuma berpikir ia adalah Sai.

Luka Sai adalah rasa bersalahnya. Luka Yuuma adalah Sai.

Yuuma memejamkan mata. Ia merengkuh Sai, membelai lembut rambut halusnya.

 _Cepatlah pulang dan temukan dirimu sendiri. Agar aku tidak menjadi dirimu. Agar aku menjadi aku. Kita bisa mengakhiri kegilaan ini._

Kelopak mata terbuka mendadak. Yuuma membelalak, menyadari sesuatu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tapi … di mana aku?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **End**

 **3/15/2016 – 11:21pm**

* * *

 **a/n: baru nulis fanfik lagi setelah hiatus panjang dan langsung nulis beginian(?) kesannya kaku gitu ya. eniwei, ini crossxover pertama dan nggak nyangka ternyata nikmat banget /apa/ btw saya nyempetin waktu ngetik ini di sela kesibukan kerja /yha/ TETEUP ADA OMISO WALO DIKIT /ohyes /ohno XD**

 **Happy Yuumafantasia~ semoga dede pucuk makin berjaya~ /ciumKUO**


End file.
